Question: Let $f(x) = x|x|.$  Find $f^{-1}(4) + f^{-1}(-100).$
We can write $f(x)$ as follows:
\[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
x^2 & \text{if $x > 0$}, \\
0 & \text{if $x = 0$}, \\
-x^2 & \text{if $x < 0$}.
\end{array}
\right.\]Hence, $f^{-1}(4) + f^{-1}(-100) = 2 + (-10) = \boxed{-8}.$